Complicated
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Lily goes to Day High School. A new kid comes to town and she's immeadiatly captivated by him. SHORT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story everyone! Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Linay. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**_

"Lily! Guess what!" My best friend in the whole wide world shouted to me.

"What?" I asked while stretching. We were preparing for our track meet, while Randy and Wade were at football practice.

"There's a new guy at school today. He's trying out for football and track," She said while stretching her calf's.

"Football a_nd_ track? Wow, he must be quite the star," I said and brought my hands behind my back and linked them together, causing my arms to stretch. "I wonder if he is as fast as us," I wondered aloud. Linay and I were the fastest runners in the whole school. That's why we're _captains._ Not captain and _co_-captain. Captain_s._

"Yeah. Oh! We have to get out there before everyone else. Let's go!" Linay said and dragged me out of the locker room. It was a blazing 95 degrees out. I thank to god that our coach picked out tank tops and shorts for our uniforms. "Let's do a warm up run before everyone else is out here," Linay suggested. I nodded and we started running.

We waved at Wade and Randy as we ran by them. The track was right next to the football field, so they cheered us on while they were on a break, and vice versa. They waved back, with goofy smiles on their faces. Randy was my brother, and Wade was Randy's best friend and Linay's boyfriend. Okay, I guess he is my best friend too. One of them that is.

"We better head back before we get too tired," I breathed.

"Us? Get tired? Please," She joked, but we turned around anyway. As we ran back, we saw that everyone was starting to come out. Hm, I don't see a new kid yet. But that may be because there was a lot of people, and I was about 10 yards away.

Linay and I arrived back. I got the role sheet as Linay got water bottles for the team. It went like this, I would call out names, and when they answered, Linay would throw them a water bottle. We were nice like that.

I started calling out names. I went down to the G's until I came over a name that looked unfamiliar. "Justin Gabriel?" I asked while looking up. A guy with black hair raised his hand.

"Here," Justin said, with an accent that made me swoon over. Linay threw him a water bottle. I finished calling out names.

"Okay, everyone except for Justin, run to that far tree at the middle of the track and come back for a warm up run. Go!" Linay informed the team. They nodded and took off. Justin remained seated on the bleachers. He got up and stood in front of us. It was then that I got a good look at him. He was absolutely _gorgeous_. Brown eyes, black hair, tanned skin, stood about 6'1. Basically, he was tall, dark, and well, handsome!

"Welcome Justin. I'm Lily Orton and this is my best friend, Linay Juarez," I introduced myself. He shook mine and Linay's hand. "So, you're here to try out for track?"

"Yep, and football. I figured if I didn't make one of them, I have the other to fall back on. And if I do make both of them, well that's great!" He said enthusiastically. Smart boy.

"Okay cool. My brother and friend are on the football team. I'm sure they'll like you," I said with a grin. He smiled, dimples showing on each side of his face. I almost fainted.

"Well, to get started, let's see how fast you are. You'll race me down the track. Then, you'll race Lily down this part of the track, with the hurdles. Is that okay?" Linay informed. He smiled down at her.

"You bet!" He said as they got ready to sprint.

"Okay, on you marks get set, go!" I yelled. They were off like a flash of lightning. The team had just finished with their run and I told them to wait on the bleachers. I turned back to the duo and they were neck-a-neck. I had to admit, Justin was pretty damn fast. I couldn't believe that he was as fast as Linay! Very impressive.

They arrived back and I clapped. "Awesome! No one has ever been as fast as us. Oh, no offence guys!" I yelled at the team. They didn't mind, because they knew it was true. "But, let's see if you can beat me at the hurdles."

He breathed heavily, but turned to the other side of the track, getting ready to take off again. I also got ready, and was waiting for Linay to give the signal to go. When she did, I took off, with Justin beside me. I kept looking over to him, while jumping the hurdles. I didn't know why.

While I was looking over at him, I guess I jumped too late and I tripped over a hurdle, sending me flying over the hurdle.

"Oh shit….!" I screamed. I landed on my back, and I felt a searing pain in my leg. Now, I am not the one to cry, but this pain was so bad, that tears immediately sprang to my eyes. I looked down and my right leg was bent in a way that it shouldn't be. I knew I had broke it.

"Shit! Ow! Help!" I screamed, but Justin was already leaning over me, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Oh fuck! Are you alright?" He said, while his eyes wandered to my leg. They grew big. "Fuck! You're leg looks broken. Let me help you," He said. Linay appeared, with the same look as Justin on her face.

"What the hell happened? All I saw was you wiping out! I admit thought, it was actually quite funny at the time, but now, it isn't so funny. Your leg! It's broken!" She rambled, while Justin hoisted me in his arms. They were so warm and muscular. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Linay, I'm sure I'll be fine," I said, while wincing. The pain had gone into a numbing. Great, now I'm in shock. "Just take over the track meet for today. Oh, and tell Randy and Wade too. I'm guessing they'll be worried as hell," I said. She nodded and ran back. I looked up at Justin. "You know, you don't have to carry me."

"Yeah, well, I want to. It'll help my chances of being on the team," He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as he walked me toward the nurse's office. "I'm kidding. Why would I let a pretty lady walk herself to the health office on a broken leg?" He said. I blushed and looked down, uncrossing my arms.

"We don't know that it's broken," I said softly, even though I knew without a doubt that it was.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so, since the health office seems to be all the way across the school, let's get to know each other. It's my first day here,.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've actually seen you in a couple of classes and in the hall," He said. Funny, I didn't notice him. Probably because I was so wrapped up in school work. See, Randy isn't what you call a straight A student, so at least one of us has to be, and that one is me. "Anyway, I just moved here from Cape Town, South Africa," He finished. My mouth dropped open. He came all the way from _South Africa?_

"Wow, that's a long way," I stupidly said. He laughed.

"Yeah, well, my family wanted to see what it was like in the states. So, here we are, in California."

"You seem pretty good at English."

"We learned English for about a year before we moved. But Afrikaans will always be my first language," He said. I nodded. "Enough about me, tell me about you," He politely said.

"There's really not much to tell. I've always been a Californian girl, minus the blonde hair and blue eyes. My brother is the captain of the football team. I'm a straight A student. That's pretty much it," I said, shrugging. Justin let out a fake yawn. I laughed. "Oh shut up."

He laughed as we finally made it to the health office. Justin kicked the door open with his foot and he set me down on the mat like thing, careful not to hurt my leg.

"Well what happened here?" The nice elderly nurse asked us.

I blushed. "Well, I uh, tripped over some hurdles," I said. "And I believe I broke my leg. I can't feel it. I think I'm in shock," I said.

She looked surprised. "You? Star of the track team? Trip over hurdles?" She joked and looked over my leg. I shrugged. "Well, it's definitely broken. You're lucky that this nice young man came in with you." Justin smiled."Luckily, your brother has been in here so many times with broken bones, that they're almost my specialty," We all laughed.

"That's Randy for you," I joked. She took a cast and carefully placed it over my leg. Once she plastered it into place, she gave me some pain medication and a pair of crutches. I grimaced at them and reluctantly took them. If you think being on the track team makes me graceful, you're absolutely wrong.

"Now, you cannot participate in track until your leg is fully healed. It should take anywhere from 1 month to 3. Keep it well rested. Good luck, sweetie!" She smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cunny. Have a good day!" I said and hopped out the door. Within the first step I took, I tripped and was sent hurdling toward the ground - no pun intended.

I braced for the impact of the fall, but it never came. I looked up and saw Justin holding me tightly in his arms. "Thanks. For both times. I'm pretty sure I would of killed myself if you weren't here. So thanks," I smiled.

"It's no problem, in fact, it was very interesting. Here, let me walk you back to the track. I'm pretty sure Linay will be worrying," He replied. I nodded. We walked in silence for a while.

"Where do you live?" I suddenly asked.

"Uh, okay, stalker…"

I laughed. "No! I mean I want to know if you live near me or not," I explained.

"Oh, well I think I live over there somewhere," He waved his arm in a direction I couldn't quite make out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I live in forever land too," I said sarcastically.

"You're very sarcastic."

"Really? Didn't notice."

He just laughed and we kept on walking. Even though I met him not even an hour ago, I felt comfortable around him. Almost like I've known him my whole life.

"Come on Grandma! We have places to be!" He joked, pulling me from my thoughts. I noticed that he was like 3 feet in front of me, and I was lagging behind. I tried to speed up, but it didn't help that I was on crutches.

"Hey! I'm on crutches here!"

"It's not like you're crippled!" He claimed, but I saw the spark in his eye, that made me know he was still joking. I playfully glared at him and hopped quickly. I caught up to him, already for gasping for breath. "Wow, the 'star of the track team' is gasping for breath over three feet?"

"Shut up. It's harder than you think. I would make you try, but I need these to walk," I defended myself. He just smiled and we arrived at the track. Everyone was going in to change.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep, bye Lily!" He said.

"Bye Justin!" I called and he walked back into the locker room. I spotted Linay, already changed and waiting for me. She eyed me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that a certain someone has a crush on a certain someone!" She said.

"I do not! I just met him!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not a bad thing at all! In fact, I think it good that you're finally getting over Spencer," She said.

The scar on my shoulder painfully throbbed as a reminder of what he did. "_Do not say his name out loud_," I hissed. She held up her hands in defense.

"Sorry! I was just thinking out loud!"

"Whatever. Let's just go meet the guys," I said and hobbled off.

**A/N: The first chapter=Finished! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Forever & Always

**A/N: I back with the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long!**

I hobbled along on my crutches. Linay walked beside me. I really didn't like these things. I swear, if they were alive, I would choke them. Seriously.

We finally saw the guys. "You did tell them right?" I asked my best friend.

"Oops."

"Linay! I don't want to have to explain to them!"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. I sighed and told her it was okay. They spotted us, smiled, but then their foreheads creased in extreme worry. Great.

"Lily! What the hell happened?" Wade demanded.

"It's nothing. I tripped and fell, breaking my leg in the process," I said with a shrug.

"That's _nothing_?" Randy demanded. I raised my hands in defense.

"Hey! BOTH of you guys have broken your fair share of bones," I said.

"But you are my sister!"

"So?"

"My little sister!" He declared. I blinked. Randy rolled his eyes. "Just be more careful, okay?" I nodded. "Good, now let's get home before Mom throws a fit. Remember, she had planned a dinner party for the new people that moved in across the street," He said. Wade groaned.

"I totally forgot about that. Shit," He mumbled. Mom, Linay's Mom, and Wade's mom and all planned that dinner party. We teenagers protested, but they said it would be "Neighborly" and that they wouldn't think "We were stuck up and snobby". Their words, not mine.

We started walking out of the school and towards our houses. We all lived in the same cul-de-sac since we were all in diapers. And, well, we have all became best friends.

We arrived at the cul-de-sac. "I'll see you guys in a couple of hours," Linay said and kissed Wade goodbye. We all parted our ways, except for me and Randy. Well, because, we live in the same house.

"Momma! We're hoooommme!" I called. She entered the foyer and gasped.

"My baby! What happened?" She gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I just tripped and broke my leg. Not a big deal," I said. She crossed her arms but just kissed my forehead.

"Alright, now, you two go up and get ready for our dinner party. Oh, and Randy, clean your room for once," She ordered. My older brother huffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the gathering would be held in my room," He said. Oh Randy.

"Randal Keith Orton," My Mother said in a threatening tone that could make any child be afraid. He quickly ran upstairs and shut the door. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs and hopped into my room. Hmm, what should I wear? I clawed through my closet. I wanted to look nice.

I finally decided on a black dress shirt with a black skirt and some nice ballet flats. I smelled myself and I knew I needed to take a shower.

"Mom!"

"What?" She yelled back.

"Hand me a trash bag! I want to take a shower!"

_Half an Hour Later_

I finished putting my make-up on. It wasn't much. Just a little black eye shadow and mascara. Oh, and a little lip gloss.

I walked down the stairs the best I could with my crutches. "Mom, how much longer until they're here?" I asked.

"You look great honey! They should be here in 30 minutes," She said. She was dressed in a purple blouse and a floral skirt.

I smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to go in my music room for a while, okay?" I said. She nodded. We had a pretty big house, thanks to my dad, who was out in New York on a business trip. My family has like five extra rooms. One is for my brother and his friends. It was almost like a rec room. Another one was for me. It was my music room. It was sound proof, so I could play my music as loud as I want.

I walked through the door and closed it. The room consisted of my guitar, a drum set, an amplifier and a huge grand piano. I sat on the piano and stretched my fingers over the keys and began to sing a song I knew by heart.

_Once upon a time, I believe __i__t was a__ Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I __hold on to__ the night  
You looked me __in the eye__ and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway _out the door___

And I stare at _the phone__ and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

Oh, and it rains in your _bedroom__, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
that made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah

I heard clapping from behind me. I didn't turn around right away, because I already knew it was Linay. She had a habit of walking in on me while I was playing. "Hey Linay," I said.

"That was a beautiful, Lils," She said as I got up and went towards her.

"Thanks, the original song is by Taylor Swift, but I just revised it to fit the piano," I said and exited out the door, Linay following me.

"Is the song about," Her voice got lower. "Spencer?"

"What do you think?" I said. Her mouth formed an "O" shape. I walked into the living room. Randy was seated on the couch with his feet up on the table. I rolled my eyes and pushed his feet of the table. "Have you no manners?" I scolded. "You don't see Wade acting like it!" I said and pointed to Wade, who was sitting on the other couch, in a dress shirt and jeans. His legs were crossed neatly.

"Oh, please, I'm pretty sure he does this at his house," Randy said. Wade just grinned.

"Boys," I muttered and sat down on the loveseat. Linay sat across from me, next to Wade of course. Our parents were probably in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. It was pretty silent for the next few minutes.

_Knock, Knock_

None of us made a move to get the door.

"I'll get it!" My Mother said, flying out of the kitchen and almost slamming into the door. It was pretty comical. She opened the door and smiled.

"Showtime," I muttered as we stood up. Well, I did my best. Wade's and Linay's parents came out of the kitchen and stood next to their respectable child. I heard talking.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Renee Gabriel," I heard a voice. The person had a thick accent. Wait a minute….

"I'm Justin Gabriel," A deeper voice said. Oh! Justin is our new neighbor?

"It's nice to meet you! Come in and make yourselves at home. I'm Elaine Orton," Mom said. She opened the door wider and two people stepped in. I recognized one as Justin. "This is my family and friends. Let's go around the room and say our names!" Oh mom.

I went first. "I'm Lily Orton," I said. Justin smiled and winked at me. My heart fluttered.

"Randy Orton," My brother nodded.

"Wade Barrett," Wade said.

"Linay Juarez," My best friend said.

It was the parents turn. "We're Stacey and Stu Barrett," Wade's Parents said.

"We're Tony and Sabrina Juarez."

"Pleased to meet you all. I'm Terri Gabriel. And this is my son, Justin," Ms. Gabriel said. Justin waved.

"Alright! Introductions are over! I must get back to dinner," Mom said.

"Let me help you," Ms. Gabriel said, and followed my mom into the kitchen. Everyone else's parents went into the kitchen.

It was silent, until I couldn't take it anymore. "So, Justin, nice to see you again," I said. Linay nodded in agreement as Wade and Randy looked confused.

"Justin tried out for the track team. I hear he is also trying out for the football team," Linay explained. Justin smiled.

"Yep. So, Lily, how's the leg?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Fine considering I broke not even 3 hours ago." I said. He laughed.

It went silent again.

"So, Justin, where are you from? You have an unusual accent. Oh, no offense," Wade said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"It's quite alright. I'm from South Africa. I take it you're from England?" Justin said. Wade nodded.

"Manchester, actually," He said. And it was silent ONCE AGAIN! It's going to be a long night.

Thanks Mom.

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! Hoped you liked it!**


	3. I don't want to see you EVER again

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I'll update every weekend, I promise :) Oh, and just to clear up confusion, here are the characters ages. **

**Lily: 16, almost 17  
Justin: 17  
Linay: 16, almost 17  
Randy and Wade: 17**

**They are all in their Junior Year. **

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lily, Linay, and Spencer. Everyone else owns themselves.**_

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" My Mother yelled. Randy and Wade ran into the dining room, while Justin, the gentleman he was, stayed behind with me and Linay.

"Sorry about them, I think they have taken too many head injuries in my opinion," Linay apologized. Justin laughed.

"It's fine, I don't mind. After all, I'm a guy too you know," He said. We stepped into the dining room where everyone was seated. I sat down on the chair nearest to the door and set my crutches down. Justin sat across from me, and Linay sat next to him. Wade was on the other side of her and Randy was next to me.

I looked at what we were having. Mom had made a pasta casserole with salad and bread. "This looks great Mom," I complimented her. She smiled at me. We all helped ourselves to some and started talking.

"So, where are you two from?" Mom asked.

"Cape Town, South Africa. Great place really," Justin answered.

"That's cool, being near Italy and all," Randy said. I looked at him. Was he serious? Italy?

"You moron. South Africa is nowhere _near_ Italy. Italy is in Europe. Africa is its own country entirely," I explained and rolled my eyes.

"Really? No wonder I got an F on that Social Studies test."

Cue face palm.

The adults talked for the remainder of dinner. I stayed quiet and focused intently on eating. I didn't feel like talking, obviously.

After dinner was over, I went to the kitchen where I somehow found a way to start the dishes on one leg. I felt someone appear next to me and take a wet plate from my hands and started to dry it. I looked over, startled, and found Justin happily drying the dish.

"You don't have to do that, I can handle it."

"Oh it's my pleasure. It's the least I can I do after Elaine cooked a wonderful dinner for us," He flashed a smile. I shrugged and turned back to the sink. "Are you okay? I mean, you seemed upset at dinner," He asked. Oh crap. I thought no one noticed! Quick, Lily, think of something!

"Oh, uh, I was just missing my dad. He's on a business trip, and I barely see him," I lied. He nodded, seemingly buying it.

"I know how you feel, well, mostly. My dad died two years ago, when I was 15."

I instantly felt bad for using that lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was just his time to go, you know?" I nodded. We finished up the dishes in silence and went out into the living room. Everyone was talking to one another. I sat between Linay and Wade with Justin on the opposite couch, facing me. I started up a conversation with Linay, talking about how I'll still go to the track meets, but not participate. I felt Justin's eyes on me the whole time, watching me discreetly through the corner of his eye. He may not have noticed me staring at him, but I sure noticed him staring at me.

**Justin's Point of View**

She was lying.

I could tell right away she was telling a flat out lie.

I know it isn't any of my business, but I felt such a strong connection with her. Weird, I know. I wanted to know what was up. I wanted to make her feel better.

I played along with her lie; I didn't want to push her and make her even more upset. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

As I sat across from her in the living room, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. That sounds very cheesy, I know.

I don't think she noticed my staring, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to strike up a conversation with Randy, which worked, but it still didn't distract me.

"So, you're trying out for football?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"You seem like a pretty good guy. I'm sure you'll do fine," Wade jumped in.

"Thanks. I-"I started to sat, but was cut off by a ringtone.

_Girl! You're such a backstabber! You're such a shit-talker! And everybody knows it, and everybody knows it!_

I whipped my head over to Lily, who was looking at her phone with a confused expression on her face. "Sorry, be right back," She said, grabbed her crutches, and headed into the kitchen.

"What were you saying?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah, I've really into sports ever since-"Once again, I was cut off, but this time by yelling.

"STOP calling me Spencer! I don't ever want to talk to you OR see your ugly-ass face again!"

Silence.

"NO! You're NOT sorry! Screw you! Goodbye!" Lily said. She didn't come out.

"I better go check on her, be right back," Linay said and disappeared. I heard muffled voices and some crying. This carried on for a few minutes until it stopped and the two friends appeared back into the room. Lily's eyes were a faint red.

"Sorry about that everybody," She apologized.

"We better get going. It was real nice to meet you all! We have to do this again sometime," My mom said. No! I didn't want to leave yet! Damn.

"Yes! How about the same time next weekend?" Mrs. Orton said. My mom clapped her hands.

"Yes! Alright, goodbye!"

"Nice to meet you all. Oh, and Lily and Linay, nice to see you again," I flashed my winning smile. They smiled back, but Lily seemed distracted.

I would find out what happened if it's the last damn thing I do.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. This would be like a "filler" chapter if you may. Be sure to review!**

**l  
l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Oh noes! I haven't updated! **

**Here's the story, I've been sick, like, REALLY sick. Hospital sick. Yeah.**

**Anyway, as you've noticed, I haven't been able to update!**

**:O!**

**I'll update *maybe* tonight, but most likely both stories will be updated next Saturday! So just sit tight until then my little darlings!**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: OMG, I'm VERY sorry guys, I thought this chapter was uploaded, but it WASN'T! My computer messed up, SO SORRY! I leave for three days thinking, Oh, I'll come back Tuesday to see the reviews and then BAM no chapter -_-**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Lily's Point of View**

I leaned my head on the car window, watching the different houses and trees race by. I was exhausted to say the least; I had been up most of the night, crying my eyes out. Randy, like the good big brother he was, comforted me a good amount of the time, which made me feel a tiny bit better inside. But the emptiness overpowered the happiness.

"Lily, love? We are here," Wade said gently. He always had a habit calling the girls; "love" even though his heart belonged to Linay. Just some English thing I guess.

I yawned and grabbed my crutches, the damned things. This morning, I almost killed myself going down the stairs. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sleep filled thoughts. I opened the car door and set one of my crutches down and set my good foot down after it. I then set my casted foot down along with the other crutch. I grinned triumphantly, I made it!

"Shut up Randy," I said, as I heard him chuckling a bit. We had carpooled to school, in Wade's car. I hopped to other side of the silver car to where the rest of them were, namely Wade, Randy, Linay, and Justin- Yes, Justin. Hey, he was across the street! It was just a friendly suggestion.

"How much longer until school starts?" Randy's voice rung out.

"Uh, about ten minutes. I'm going to my first class. See you later! Come with me Lily?" Linay said. We both had Biology first. I nodded and hobbled off with her. I called out my goodbyes over my shoulder and said I would see them later. "Were you crying last night?"

"Gee, what gave you your first clue?"

She pulled me into a side hug. "I'm sorry Lily. I swear, if I see his freckled-nerdy ass face-"She started.

"You will tear his balls off. Yeah, I know," I laughed lightly. She had only said that about a million times already. She giggled and opened the door to the Biology door. We stepped into the usually freezing classroom.

"My god, does she ALWAYS have the air conditioner on high?" I asked.

"Well, that's what bitchy ass woman do when they're going through menopause," Linay laughed quietly, as the teacher was right near us. She shot us a death glare anyway. I mentally gave her the finger at sat down at the back of the classroom, with Linay. The bell rang.

"Alright class, today we will be learning…" She continued to say some things that we had already learned last year. I just blocked her out. I doodled on my notebook. Just hearts and diamonds and weird shapes I can't make out. Boring. I looked over at Linay. She had her head on her arms looking bored as hell. Everyone else was looking that way also. I sighed and began doodling again. I felt a note hit my arm. I looked at Linay, but she was still in the same position. I looked around the room until I saw someone staring at.

Spencer.

I angrily opened the noted.

**L,**

**Please, please, can we talk about this?**

**-S**

I glared at the note so hard; I swear I burned a hole through it. I quietly ripped the note into a dozen little pieces. How the hell did he even get it over here anyway? He was halfway across the classroom. _Fuck you_, I thought. I didn't dare make eye contact with him again.

When class was over, I tried my best to make it out of there before running into Spencer.

I failed.

When Linay and I had parted ways, I scurried off to Calculus. But I was stopped by a medium frame blocking my way. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Let's talk about this," Spencer pleaded. I looked into his baby blue eyes that once left me speechless. Now, I hated them with all my being.

"No, Spencer, I'm tired of all of this. Why can't you understand? _We are over," _I said.

"I didn't do anything wrong, just please take me back," He pleaded.

I snorted. "Didn't do anything wrong? You mean, all the fighting, all the cheating, all the pain you caused me, was not your fault," I scoffed. He grabbed my hand. I got angry. "Don't fucking touch me. You know when you 'accidently' pushed me into that glass table, you caused a scar? That scar will always remind of all the torture you did to me. Douchbag. WE ARE OVER!" I screamed and pushed him into the lockers, hard. "Fuck off!"

By then, students were gathering around, so I hurried off away from him. He was still shocked from being pushed, so he didn't come after me. I had tears in my eyes as I walked towards Calculus.

"Lily! Wait up!" I heard a voice with a thick accent call. It was South African. I stopped until Justin caught up to me. "What the hell happened back there?" He asked, clearly concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just a misunderstanding. Hey, what class do you have next?"

"Calculus. You actually have that with me."

"I do?"

"Yeah, I saw you."

"You did?"

He laughed. "Yeah, come on," He said and started helping me get to class faster. I just couldn't ignore the fast thumping of my heart the whole time his hands were on me.

**A/N: END CHAPTER! Yay! Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review!**


	6. Dad

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in a fucking month. This story is really hard to write for, but I am not giving up! Blame writers block for the delay.**

The rest of the day passed by quickly and was uneventful, much to my pleasure. I was in a much better mood than I was this morning. I think Spencer finally got the message.

The five of us were riding in Wade's car. Him and Linay in the front, Justin, Randy, and I in the back. I was in the middle.

"So, Justin, how did you like football?" Randy asked. Justin tried out for football today, and to my knowledge, he made the team.

"It was pretty cool. I love all sports in general, so football practice today was pretty fun," He smiled. God, I just loved his smile. Wait, what?

I've been thinking those types of things ALL DAY about him. What the hell is wrong with me?

My thoughts were interrupted by Wade's SUV parking. I looked out the window. I gasped. "Randy!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his head toward me, complete confusion on his face. I jabbed my finger on the window.

"Hey watch it! Those windows were expensive you know!" Wade said.

I ignored him. "Dad's home!" I shouted and smiled. My father was ALWAYS away on a business trip, so I only saw him one week out of each month, at the most. I wish I could see him more, but it is what it is.

"What? He isn't supposed to be home for another week!" Randy exclaimed. I shrugged and basically leaped out of the car as careful as I could. I hurried up to the door and burst through it. The others followed suit.

"There's my baby girl!" I heard my father shout. I turned my body towards my dad.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed. Yes, I still called my father daddy sometimes. Don't judge me. I hopped towards me and threw my arms around him. He chuckled.

"Have a nice trip?" He said, referring to my leg. I rolled my eyes. Mom already must've told him. "Randy my boy! How's my son doing?" Dad said, giving Randy a hug.

"I'm fine Dad," He said, hugging our father back.

Dad went up to Wade and shook his hand. "Good to see ya again, British boy."

Wade chuckled. "You too, sir."

"How you doing Linay?" Dad asked, giving Linay a side hug.

"Pretty good Mr. Orton," She smiled.

"Good. Oh here now. Who's this fine young man?"

"My name's Justin Gabriel sir. I just moved from South Africa and now live across the street," Justin said, offering his hand. Dad looked at it and scoffed. He then proceeded to bring Justin in a full on hug.

"Dad!" Randy and I groaned. See, my father was a very affectionate man. Whenever somebody moved into the neighborhood, instead of just shaking their hand, he hugged them. It could be quite embarrassing sometimes.

"South Africa, eh?"

"Yes, sir. Cape Town to be exact. Born and raised," Justin said with his head held high. He must be very proud of his country.

"I see. Well, I hope you like California, my boy."

"Thank you sir!"

"So, where's Spencer?" Daddy had sneered his name. He never liked Spencer.

"Oh, uh we actually broke up a few weeks back. It just wasn't working out. Just a nice break up," I lied. That was quite far from the truth. It in fact, was not a gentle break up in the slightest.

"Good riddance. That boy was trouble anyway. You deserve better. Like this boy Justin," He clapped Justin on the back. Justin turned bright red. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, also turning pink.

"Oh Bob, leave them alone. Come help me with dinner," Mom said.

"Okay, okay," Dad followed Mom into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Justin. My Dad can be so embarrassing sometimes," I apologized.

"Ah, it's fine. Listen, I probably should get home to my mom now. Bye everyone! See you in the morning," Justin said. We all said goodbye to him as he disappeared out the door. I nudged Linay.

"Let's go upstairs to my room," I said, the guys were already starting to play a video game. She nodded and we trudged upstairs. She opened the door to my room and we flopped onto my bed and flipped on the T.V.

"Can you believe my dad said that? So embarrassing," I buried my face into the pillow. She laughed.

"That's how dad's are. Besides, it wouldn't be a bad idea. He is pretty sweet. Not to mention smoking hot," Linay winked at me. I threw a pillow at her head. She was right, though I wasn't about to admit it.

"How would you like it if Wade heard you?"

"He isn't even up here. I'm just stating the truth anyway. He knows my heart belongs to him."

"Whatever. I'm just not ready to date yet, that's all."

"He's not going to be single for long, Lil. I can tell you that."

"Shut up! How do you even know I'm attracted to him?" She gave me a look. "Shut up!" I repeated. She laughed.

"Whatever you say Lily, whatever you say. But when the day comes, and he's not available anymore, don't come crying to me."

I scoffed. "What day? Why would I cry to you?"

She shrugged. "You'll see."

I eyed her. She was being suspicious, and I didn't like it. Linay caught me looking at her. "What?"

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything!"

I turned my attention back to the television. "Whatever you say, Linay, whatever you say," I mocked her. She rolled her eyes.

"If I was planning something, which I'm not, what in the world would I be planning?" She asked. Huh, I didn't think that through I guess.

"I don't know. But I know I'm not going to like it, if you're planning something."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever."

Linay made her way over to my computer and switched it on. "Anyway, you're going to need to snatch Justin up soon, before one of the sluts do."

"I'm not going to snatch him up!" I exclaimed. Could she not understand English?

She started clicking the mouse all around. "One of these days, Lily, one of these days."

"One of these days what?"

"You'll see."

"Why are you being so obnoxious today?"

"I always am," She laughed. I looked over to the computer. She was on some sort of social networking site. "Why are you being so defensive today?" She retorted.

"I am not!"

"My point exactly."

I glared at the floor. "You really get on my nerves sometimes."

"That's what best friends are for!" She replied happily.

I changed the subject. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on Facebook, looking through different people's profiles. Oh look! Justin has one!" She said. I immediately rolled over on the bed to where the computer was located.

"Really?"

"Somebody's eager."

"Shut up. What does it say? Does he have pictures?" I questioned.

"So many questions. Oh look! Here's a picture," She clicked on it. It was of him in a tank top and hat. He was flexing one arm. Damn, did he look good.

"Daaaayum. He has muscle. Does he look sexy or what?" Linay said, voicing my opinions. She looked over at me. I had my eyes practically glued to the screen. "Lily, your drooling."

I felt my chin. It felt wet. I blushed bright red and wiped my chin. I buried my face into a pillow, and for the hundredth time, I simply said: "Shut up."

**A/N: Chapter FINALLY finished. Hoped you enjoy it!**


End file.
